Omi's pilgrimage
by I feel blah
Summary: After all is said and done. We are all only human. Omi finds himself wanting more than a monk's life after the fight against evil has settled down. He decides to pay a visit to the one person he always felt most drawn to. Perhaps it is also because a certain Dragon lord mentioned in passing that a certain genius might be heading for danger...Or perhaps he has already found it.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Xiaolin Showdown, but I always loved the show. I do not make any money writting fics for it. I think I want to ship Jack Spicer with every character in the series. I do have more a penchant for boy x boy, but i have no problem with boy x girl or girl x girl. I just really like Jack playing the submissive. Anyway this time I though about a future fic. Omi so had a crush on Jack in the show (at least it seemed like it to me.) I've seen nice drawings of this pairing on deviant art and other places, but not many fics. I'm not really sure about the differences in age but this would be set about five years after the series...I have not seen chronicles, so I am not entirely sure what events took place between the first series and the that. Well enough rambling on with the story.

* * *

Omi's Pilgrimage

* * *

The young man stood at the cross walk among dozens of strangers. He stood out with his shaved head and tattooed brow, but otherwise he was wearing regular clothing for once instead of his temple garb. The light changed and he followed the throng of people across the temporarily clear path on the otherwise busy street.

He jogged down the street seeing his destination growing in his view. People occasionally looked at him strangely but being in such a large city there were stranger sights then a Xiaolin monk in a pair of blue jeans and a crisp white work shirt.

Raimundo had made fun of his clothing choices when he had helped him pick out clothes for his little pilgrimage. The jeans looked too new, the shirt screamed "NERD," the shoes were just so plain. White, rubber souled tennis shoes. There were other things. Rai picked out for him. He just didn't feel comfortable yet to wear. He had to mentally prepare himself for not wearing his red and white robes. If there were any occasion that a person turned their security blanket into an outfit it would look like Omi's typical outfit.

He saved his more 'fashionable' attire for later, once he grew accustomed to the feel of these less flashy things. He would wear his more expensive clothes (a gift from Kimiko and Raimundo.) When he was good and ready. Omi had to wonder why one would buy something that looks older and pay more for it when you could just as easily break in the things you already have...except he didn't really have anything but what he had gotten from the temple. He was a penniless orphan.

His entire trip was sponsored by his friends. Clay had given him the plane ticket, and some "spendin' money." Kimiko had helped find a small apartment for him to stay and saw about the fist months rent and groceries. This journey wasn't about the destination though. It was about one person. A person he was about to finally see after a five year separation.

* * *

The university where Jack Spicer taught was a sprawl of several buildings. Rather huge, and encompassing a student center that could be considered a small galleria with a book store, a small grocery store, several fast food outlets, a movie theater and even a bowling alley.

Professor Spicer rarely went to the student Center if he could help it. Despite the fact that he was the same age as the majority of the students that liked to frequent it. He didn't like mingling among his age peers. It could lead to something less than professional happening.

Unfortunately for Jack the building where he normally held lectures and labs in was being renovated. He had been relocated to the third floor of the student center for lectures. The room he was stuck with was normally reserved for large meetings, student body assemblies, and sometimes banquets.

Jack walked through the crowded lobby past the potent smell of over cooked fried food, through the cheerful sea of young people hanging out, lounging in the over stuffed couches and chairs that were spread about. He avoided eye contact as well as physical contact with these people if he could help it. Not that distancing himself from his own age group helped his career much, but it could be much worse.

His intellectual peers looked down on him both for his age and his strange appearance. Even knowing his color was perfectly natural. Of course he probably shouldn't have gotten his precious eye hook tattooed under his eye when he had turned eighteen, but he loved it. It was his signature. It could be much worse. In his first semester teaching at the college three different Security guards accosted him for being in "restricted areas."

He was even accused of being a prowler and having a counterfeit id card. One man in particular, Carl Garret, still eyed him hatefully. He had physically restrained Jack and nearly dislocated his arm. Carl had been reprimanded and almost fired. Jack was encouraged by the University not to press charges and the man was demoted from his supervisor position.

Lord knows why he was kept on after pinning Jack to the floor with his knee and screaming at him about breaking into the Science hall after hours. Even after he was allowed up and presented his ID and a copy of the building's keys and security pass card the man insisted he was there either tampering with equipment or stealing test answers.

Mr. Garret was probably someone's relative. It's all Jack could assume since he basically got a slap on the wrist and Jack had been treated as if it was his fault. Jack might have resigned if he didn't need the money and was afraid to move around too much. He had his reasons for choosing this school to teach at. The city was more built around the school then the other way around. The university encompassed the majority of the city's land. All things considered it wasn't a bad place to hide in plain sight.

* * *

Omi was awe struck. The university was quite nice looking. There were planters of flowers. The open fields and manicured lawns looked beautiful if not natural. The buildings were all large, and rather old looking (not as old as the temple but still well aged).

The people seemed nice. He kept getting smiles and waves from the female population. He wasn't bad at all to look at even with his shaved head and facial tattoo, or perhaps that was the draw. Omi had long ago shed his baby fat. A strong sharp jaw and high cheek bones replaced the round cherub features. His dark eyes were wise but still kind. His mouth was set in a near permanent smile as he looked around flashing his white well cared for teeth. Even in his "uncool" clothes he was getting appreciative looks from the girls he passed and even some of the boys were looking too. He stopped to ask directions more than once; this campus was a bit confusing.

When he had arrived at the building where Jack was supposed to be he saw "do not enter" and "under renovation" signs. He thanked his stars he had been taught to read English. Kimiko had thought it a good idea since the group often spent time in places that were predominantly English speaking.

He had even much improved his use of the spoken language. Much to Raimundo's disappointment, Omi had learned how to use slang correctly. Depriving the Brazilian man of one of his favorite forms of entertainment. He still had the occasional slip but he was always quick to point out the the cackling Brazilian (sometimes in Portuguese) that he had mastered not one language but four different languages...well he was fluent in understanding and proficient in speaking English and Japanese. He was able to taunt people in Portuguese mostly.

Raimundo seemed to be limited to using his first language to insult or tease. But sometimes when he called his family he spoke to them in his native tongue. It hadn't hurt that Omi was a knowledge sponge. Nearly a clean slate having been exposed to very little of the outside world before the other three monks came into his life. He learned from each of the other dragons by observation and asking for explanations when he was not certain about the meaning of something. Generally they were happy to oblige Omi's interest in their homes and cultures.

So he was quite capable of finding his way in the city but now it seemed impossible to get a straight answer out of anybody. It actually seemed like the moment he mentioned Jack's name many people got a sour look on their faces. Others laughed. A couple people warned him against seeking out the prodigy saying a few not so nice words about him. Others looked Omi up and down and asked if he was Jack's boyfriend, or saying they pitied him for having to deal with the toughest teacher in the entire school.

Omi would just smile and say he was friends with the young Professor. He believed them to be something like friends. At least he hoped that they could be...

Jack Spicer _did _teach the toughest curriculum in the university. He was professor of robotics, engineering, and he also taught advanced Calculus and Trigonometry. He did not accept excuses, never allowed himself to be bought for a grade and he didn't take extra credit.

If a person wanted to work in his field he damn sure better know his material. This wasn't a business degree or a degree in the arts (offense meant on Jack's part). You might be able to fake your way through school, but you could not charm a robot into working properly. You could not promise your consumers that their product would not kill people with a wink and a crisp one hundred dollar bill.

Oh god and the offers of sexual gratification. Jack rolled his eyes thinking about it as he walked to his afternoon classes. Men and women. If people could whore their way into intelligence some of these people would put Eisenstein to shame. Course he was a bit of a slut himself actually-Eisenstein not Jack. Why had he even given up on his quest to rule the world anyway? Oh yes, the bills. Evil isn't as lucrative today as it was five years ago. He had debts and his parents weren't about to pay them. He had embarrassed the family one too many times. He was out...and outed he supposed.

So what! He was gay. He'd had it bad for Chase Young. Who wouldn't switch sides with that presented before you. The fact that Jack hadn't even garnered so much as a nod from the man. No let him rephrase that. Chase Young thought he was worth less than the dirt under his boots. He had said so many times.

Jack hadn't cared for anyone else. Nobody. It was just not there. The attraction to other men, or women...nada. So he lived the life of a celibate monk. That was a laugh. Jack Spicer the monk. It wasn't like he was pining for Chase Young to come declare his undying love.

No that man, that creature, wasn't capable of anything but malice toward him. It was better that Jack had left the Heylin side. Here he was, already retired from his first profession and only twenty four years old. He couldn't say he hated his job. He could be evil here and it was almost expected.

Soft-heartedness was for losers. The people who want to play with cute little children and fluffy little animals all day, or paint, or play with balls. Those people could have their fulfilling little lives where they were completely coddled by society.

Robotics was cold. It wasn't for bleeding hearts and waffling little pansies...okay maybe the pansy thing was a bit far. But really building a machine that could potentially rip someone's head off with the minimalist of effort that was...kind of awesome actually. True there were robots that diffused bombs and rescued hostages and took bullets to protect people. But those machines could one day be utilized...not by him of course he had lost his drive for ruling the world. But someday he'd like to think he contributed to some future genius's plans for world domination.

Jack arrived at his class on that thought and looked into the audience boredly, "Hand your assignments to the end of the row, and pass them forward." No, 'good afternoon class,' from him and his students knew not to expect more.

For the most part he was perhaps respected, perhaps feared. His lectures were the most intense, his labs the most grueling, and his tests the most difficult. Those few who made it past the Spicer gauntlet patted themselves on the back, and while they all (the ones who make it at least) hate his guts they really did respect him.

Professor Spicer did not play favorites and trying to bribe him was probably the worst mistake you could make in your career. he was the leading mind in robotics, and despite this he chose to teach. Many of the students theorized that he just enjoyed making them suffer too much to get a higher paying job. To an extent...ok yes he loved making his classes squirm. But he also wanted to stay as close to the ground as possible (figuratively).

The young professor let his class aid collect the papers as he turned to the white board, uncapped a marker, and began drawing a diagram of a propulsion system. Someone threw a wad of paper toward him. The redheaded man turned and batted it away.

"Mr. Cross?" Jack zeroed in on one of his problem students. He was rich, handsome and spoiled, but he wasn't stupid. Oh how Jack wished he was, but he actually knew the curriculum very well.

The man in the third row from the back fourth seat in from the exit was snickering, but he didn't break eye contact with his Professor.

"Did you have a reason for disrupting the class or do you feel above the rest of us. If so, you could show me a solution to this equation to make the propulsion system I just drew work."

"Oh, no Professor Spicer," He smirked, "Please continue."

Jack gave him a dead stare that had sent many of his peers from the room in tears, "It wasn't a request. Come to the board, _now_."

"_I'd like to see you cum_," The student said under his breath making some of his seat mates giggle nervously. An eraser from the board sailed past his head and thudded against the back of an empty chair right behind the rude young man.

"Keep the comments to yourself," Jack said sharply, "And get up here." The other young man straightened. He hadn't expected Jack to actually hear him from across the room. The projectile eraser was a surprise too, but he smirked even wider.

"Feisty," He mumbled and stood up, "I like that."

Jack crossed his arms and glared. The people around him stopped laughing as the temperature in the room suddenly dropped a few dozen degrees.

Finally the young man made his way to the board and smiled down at his teacher. Jack bared his teeth, "Get to work Mr. Cross." The young man winked at Jack and took the marker from the professor's hand. He made sure to touch the pale genius's hand more than was strictly necessary.

"You know I could buy you," He whispered, "Jack Spicer...Or rather I could buy your debts, the ones from Panda Bubba. _Really Professor_ borrowing from a gangster, and you call yourself a genius." Jack's blood turned to ice but he maintained his posture and pointed at the board.

"Now, Mr. Cross," Jack growled.

"Andrew," He hummed, "Call me Andrew, please professor." The taller of the two grinned meanly but then turned to begin his work.

The rest of the class had not been privy to the one sided conversation, fortunately for Jack. Probably for Andrew Cross also. Jack would have found a way to kill him and made it look like an accident if he had exposed his secret to the entire class.

Jack pinched the bridge of his nose. This one was trouble, real trouble since he was smart enough to not need to buy his way through the course; but had felt the need to dig up dirt on him, sexually harass him and threaten him. It wouldn't have been the first time one of his students tried to out whit him...would it be his last? The Cross family were connected and rich.

He looked up and smirked as the young man had managed a solution, but had made it way too complicated.

"Nice Mr. Cross," Jack waved him away, "Go sit down."

"Can anybody point out any flaws in Mr. Cross's equation?" No hands came up. Jack wasn't surprised. He was technically correct but there were at least three more efficient solutions. Quickly in his practiced hand he wrote out the simplest of the three solutions that had come to mind right away.

Jack launched into a lecture trying to shake the feeling of disgust that was crawling over his skin, what he couldn't get rid of was the sense that Andrew Cross was staring intently at him like a lion who has spotted easy prey. Jack Spicer was not easy prey. Not anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Xiaolin Showdown, but I always loved the show. I do not make any money writting fics for it. I think I want to ship Jack Spicer with every character in the series. I do have more a penchant for boy x boy, but i have no problem with boy x girl or girl x girl. I just really like Jack playing the submissive (a man can submit to a woman so there might be some boy x girl pairings eventually).

* * *

Omi waited with budding excitement at the door of the classroom. He had arrived as Jack was reprimanding a student for disrupting class. He didn't know what he was feeling watching the older man writing on a strange smooth white wall with some kind of pen like object. It must be ok nobody seemed upset that Jack was drawing and writing all over the wall.

Besides that Omi really didn't care; he was too fascinated watching the genius reaching up high standing nearly on his toes to write comments above the strange drawing he must have done. Omi could hardly control his eyes as they roamed over Jack's back and lower. Jack's blazer lifted up giving the monk an unholy peak at Jack's shapely rump. Omi's heart beat quickened. He tore his eyes away from dangerous territory. He would sort out these strange emotions at another time. Now all that mattered was his goal of re-kindling, or more likely kindling for the first time, the flames of friendship...

* * *

...Jack felt as if he was being scrutinized; which was silly since only a whole room of people _were _watching him. Still he felt chills as if someone was paying less attention to what he was saying and more attention to his ass. He finished writing his notes, and turned around. Most of the students were scribbling in their notebooks. Mr. Cross was holding his phone taking pictures...Of the board, he hoped. The way he was leering at the professor, and when noticed Jack looking at him, giving him a saucy wink; Jack suspected otherwise. He suppressed a shudder and turned his gaze to his watch.

"Looks like our time is up," He saw they had five minutes but he was finished and he didn't like being scrutinized by anyone from his captive audience, "I'll see you next week. Remember our practice test is Tuesday. Bring your notes."

Many of the young adults and teens were closing up their books and heading out. A few stragglers were packing up their things or scribbling down notes still. Jack always left the board for the next group to erase. Even he wasn't evil enough to not give a student time to copy his diagrams and notes. Besides he had a little bit of pride in him still. He was a genius and all of those chumps knew it. It was kind of nice seeing other people be fascinated with his inventions

"Professor," A curvy Hispanic woman hoisted a bag of papers and a few supplies over her shoulder, "I'm headed to the office if you want me to take your papers there for you. I have to get some filing done then run over to Dr. Barker's lecture hall. I'm covering for Charlie."

"Thanks Lucinda," Jack said smiling.

"Good lord, don't call me that, call me Lucy, you know how I hate that name," She frowned and put her fists on her hips." He and Lucy hadn't exactly hit it off but he liked her brash personality and sharp tongue. It reminded him of a certain witch, whom despite appearances he did truly miss. "I'm not some old biddy or anything, Prof. Jack." She smacked his on the shoulder. He frowned and opened his mouth but she shushed him.

"Now you coming for drinks after classes?" She winked at him. On the surface one might think she was hitting on him but the engagement ring on her finger told a different story. Besides she knew quite a bit about his preferences in partners and though only vaguely she knew he had been rejected painfully by the only person he'd ever cared for like that. She didn't know who this Chase was but she'd give him a thing or two to think about if she ever met him. That and a bruise shaped like a diamond engagement ring.

Lucy had been working as an aid for a year before Jack had started at the school. She worked in the science department as a way to help pay for her own education, but she had a mouth on her and had been passed around the Science department because the professors either didn't like her attitude or liked to grab her butt a little too much. She was a very pretty young woman after all and many of the older professors seemed to be stymied in the days when a skirt was an invitation for a little office fling.

Despite her rough demeanor she was quite intelligent and she enjoyed riling Jack up. He enjoyed the verbal sparring. Before long they were taking lunches together and having long discussions over the terrible cafeteria food, or take out from one of the many fast food joints that seem to spring up around the campus.

He and Lucy were as close to friends as he really ever had. Well her and Jermaine. Crazy coincidence that he ended up working in the sports department, at the same college as Jack. Jermaine had been on his way to the NBA, but a snapped shin and bad knee stopped him, instead he focused on his education and became a sports therapist. He works in the physical therapy department.

When Jermaine and he had crossed paths at first sparks flew. Jermaine seemed to remember their brief encounter and was under the impression that Jack was still in the business of taking over the world. An altercation and two black eyes later (one for each of them) and the two were reluctantly associating.

That was until Jermaine caught sight of Jack's aid. He had started challenging Jack to basketball and they were supposed to meet up after one of Jack's lectures but Jermaine was early and he saw the Latin beauty taking up papers and passing out assignments. He was swept off his feel and into puppy love before he even got an introduction.

Jack had offhandedly introduced them, and then dragged Jermaine off to the ball courts. After that the older man had taken to haunting the Science hall. Flirting and hanging out until they became a threesome. Jack and Jermaine were both really young enough to blend in with the college students. Lucy was a grad student. So it wasn't such a big deal to see them drinking on a Friday night. They stayed clear of the favorite hangouts of the kids anyway.

Well one Friday evening. Jack was stuck in a conference. Jermaine and Lucy ended up taking a meal together. Next thing Jack knew they were dating and he was down-graded to third wheel status. Before long he had given up trying to hang with them. It had been nice to have friends for a while. Then they announced their engagement. Both of them thanked him for getting them together, which confused the tech genius to no end, and they were back to hanging out with Jack, most of the time.

Jack wanted to be happy and he had grown to accept that his two closest friends were engaged. He felt a bit of a hollow feeling. Why couldn't he have that too? Not that he wanted either of them like that. The thought made him a little sick. Not that they were either unattractive, but they were definitely not his type; tall, muscular, Chinese, and don't forget that long luxurious hair he could imagine wrapping around him as Chase Young kissed his..._OK stop that Jack._..

* * *

...Omi watched silently as the pretty young woman spoke to Jack. Omi felt his heart quicken as the woman leaned in. From the angle he was spying he could have sworn she was going to kiss him, and it-for some reason-it angered him. However as soon as she had leaned in toward the Professor she grabbed something off the table that was beside them. Then she straitened and said something before leaving. Omi sighed...

* * *

...Jack was packing his satchel when he felt hands on his shoulders. He felt his back hit the white board and started to curse, "Fuhhh!"

His word trailed as he looked at a familiar crisp white work shirt. He looked up at the chest, defined even under the cotton of the shirt he could tell the other person worked out. Lightly tanned skin. Wavy chestnut hair brushing at his shoulders. That admittedly handsome visage smirking at him. Murky dark hazel eyes gleamed.

Andrew Cross stood over him. Jack managed not to yelp as the man's fingers dug into his skin. He peeked around and saw that they were alone. When had that happened?

"What do you think you're doing Mr. Cross?" Jack growled at him. Andrew chuckled and pressed harder making sure to clamp his fingers into Jack. He wanted to leave his mark. Maybe any special somebody would see and...Well not that he was looking to wreck his professor's social life, but well yes that was exactly what he wanted. Only because he wasn't that special someone who was giving it to the sexy genius.

The younger man leaned down with a predatory gleam in his eyes, "You know I've got a sensei fantasy. Ever since you walked into the classroom at the beginning of the semester. Be my sexy sensei," Jack didn't know weather that was a request or a command but the young man was leaning in. Jack turned his head and shoved at the younger but larger man. Surprisingly Jack somehow mustered the strength to push him. He slid across the room? Jack looked at his hands questioningly. Then he realized there was a third person in the room. A tall figure was standing between him and the student who had crashed into a chair and stumbled.

"Who the hell do you think you are baldy!" Andrew was on his feet quickly.

The bald one turned to him, his dark eyes seemed to glow with hatred, "You shall not touch Jack Spicah again!"

Jack blinked. He knew that voice, deeper now sure...But, but, but it couldn't be, "Omi?"

The tall Chinese man turned and bowed to Jack, "It is a pleasure to see you again my friend."

"Uh-yeah," Jack said almost mumbling and thoroughly confused, "Good to see you too."

Omi let loose a beaming smile, but then turned to Andrew once more, "Is this one bothering you Jack Spicah?"

"I-Its fine," Jack said. Still a bit shaken up at being assaulted in his own class. He sighed shakily but then collected himself, "Mr. Cross was just leaving. Isn't that right? Mr. Cross?" Jack managed the best glare he could muster under the circumstances and shot it at the upstart.

Andrew frowned and started to say something but he looked at Omi. His frown deepened. Where had that bald Chinese guy come from, and how in the hell had he manged to throw him like he was little more than a wad of paper? Andrew Cross limped out of the room though deciding he better pick his battles better. The small man he wanted may not have stood a chance against him if he decided to take what he wanted, but this guy who seemed to know some kind of martial arts might not be so easy to beat. Yeah he'd pick his battles. This one was lost but the war over that sexy ass was far from over.

Jack leaned against the table catching his breath. Omi stood apart from him looking worried but also unsure what to do.

"Are you alright? Jack?" Omi asked.

Jack perked up at the absence of his last name, "Since when are you so casual while speaking to the enemy?" He knew he should be grateful but his voice sounded bitter. He _was_ bitter about that whole lost chunk of his life.

"I am not your enemy Jack. I-I am your friend," Omi spoke sounding uncharacteristically shy.

Jack held back a snort. Omi just rescued him from being sexually assaulted. Then the reality of it washed over him and a myraid of emotions exploded in his chest. He was assaulted, he had been terrified. He was rescued, he was relieved. His rescuer was one of the Xiaolin Losers, he was confused and annoyed.

"Why are you here?" Jack grunted out breathing hard and trying not to bite Omi's head off until he knew why he was there, "I am no longer Heylin. Don't try to drag me back. Chase young made it perfectly clear how welcome I am not."

"I am neither here because of your past association with evil or because I am Xiaolin. I am here because I wished to see you!" Omi seemed to get a burst of confidence.

"How'd you find me anyway? I mean I haven't hidden myself but I didn't exactly advertise my location either," Jack seemed to go still and looked pointedly at Omi.

"I used the eye spy orb," Omi explained proudly.

"Last time I knew Chase Young had that Wu-" Jack gasped, "No, no, no-no-no-no-no-no! You didn't!"

"I asked Chase Young if I could use the Eye-spy orb!" Omi beamed at his own cleverness.

"F-You did," Jack nearly cursed again.

"Is there something wrong Jack?" Omi asked as he noticed a panicky vibe to the older man's aura.

"Well only that the most powerful, evil, Lord of the Heylin knows my location and how do you know he won't pop up some time and kill me?"

"Oh he will not harm you Jack," Omi held up a hand, "He seemed quite curious as to how you are doing."

"Hell," Jack sighed.

"Chase is honor bound not to interfere with you," Omi smiled, "I extracted that promise from him."

"How exactly did you do that?" Jack whined, exasperated.

"I asked," Omi said simply.

"Unholy Hell," Jack whispered and fell back against the white board leaving a Jack Spicer shaped clean spot on the board.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Xiaolin Showdown, but I always loved the show. I do not make any money writting fics for it. I think I want to ship Jack Spicer with every character in the series. I do have more a penchant for boy x boy, but i have no problem with boy x girl or girl x girl. I just really like Jack playing the submissive (a man can submit to a woman so there might be some boy x girl pairings eventually).

* * *

Jack felt himself sliding against the board. He sighed and straitened up. Taking his jacket off he looked at it and brushed what he could off the dark blazer. It was black marker on black material. He wiped off what he could, only succeeding on getting his hands dirty. He dropped the Jacket on the table.

Suddenly he felt someone's weight on him, but it was ok this time...well, he supposed it was ok. At least Omi didn't want to rape him. Jack gave a halfhearted grunt and looked down to see a bald head against his chest as Omi bent over in a awkward hug.

"It is so good to see you Jack!" Omi held Jack's shoulders. At least he was gentler about it, as he pushed Jack back to look at him. Omi stood up and grinned before leaning down and hugging him once a gain.

"I have missed you my friend," Omi mumbled into his shoulder contentedly. If he had his way they would not be separating any time soon. Jack had other ideas as he grabbed Omi's strong shoulders and gingerly pulled himself from the younger man. Jack looked at Omi seeing his cheeks alight in a blush and felt blood rushing to his own cheeks; with his pale complexion there was no hiding it either.

Jack cleared his throat. Omi seemed to snap out of a daze and he squared his back and looked at the shorter man, "We have all been worried for you, Jack Spicah. Since you disappeared." There was something in Omi's voice it was husky and was...did Omi just wipe his eyes with his sleeve? The sound of sniffing was faint but there. Jack huffed and searched his pockets for a handkerchief or something. He had a been one to carry such things when he was younger...you never knew when you would have to wrap a wound or wipe grease off your hands or face. If you were Jack Spicer you almost always had an oil stain or grease marks on your person somewhere.

"Ha!" He cheered himself finding a white linen cloth that was actually clean. He handed it over to Omi who used it politely to wipe his eyes and thankfully not to blow his nose (as if this were some crude cartoon or sit-com). Omi tried to hand the cloth back and Jack waved him off just in case his water works weren't done.

"Well you've grown," Jack noted suddenly uncomfortable with the silence, the closeness of the taller male, the events of the previous five minutes...all of it.

"I am nineteen years old," Omi said in a sage like tone of voice and nodded, "I grew up."

Jack looked him up and down and thought, 'Damn it!' He could be Chase Young Junior if he had long hair. No. That wasn't a healthy road to travel down. As far as Jack was concerned Omi was still the cheese ball, ever energetic and enthusiastic boy child of the Xiaolin temple.

It wasn't fair. Omi had always had what he wanted. First Chase young's attention, and the skill to hold it for more than a few fleeting seconds, and not because he was trying to feed you to a dinosaur. Now, his physique. No! Damn you to hell Omi! He wasn't gonna go there! Omi was fucking nearly everything that was his type, physically only, put a period on that! End of thought. He was still the annoying cheese puff on the inside. Jack looked up. Omi was staring at him. Had he been mumbling? Again?

* * *

Omi smiled sadly, "The last time we saw you. The last _I _saw of you. You were badly injured. You ran. I wish you had come with me. We could have cared for your wounds." He seemed to reach out for Jack's face to caress it, but Jack stepped back.

"If I remember correctly you and I were in a showdown when I'd been injured," He had the decency in him somehow no to blame the other man for the cave in that resulted in him breaking his left arm-his dominant arm. The resulting injury leading to his decline and eventually the discovery of his parents that he had been using his allowance to pay off a loan shark...Panda Bubba, when said man came pounding on their mansion doors after jack had missed a couple months of payments.

Instead of helping their only son, they kicked him to the curb. The homosexuality and been the tip of the iceberg in their eyes, the sleazy man in a white suit that looked like a panda was just under the surface of his sordid life. What would come next? They justified that they couldn't allow their pathetic mistake of a son to further tarnish their reputation. At least they only disowned him and hadn't just turned him in...No that would have been too much publicity. The gave him barely enough cash to run and hide in America.

He had to go. He was cut off, shut out. Thank god he had managed to fit university in between Shen-gong-wu excursions. He managed graduate school through scholarships and working, but with Panda Bubba breathing down his neck he barely managed that. Until the man decided to give him an offer that he really had no choice but to accept. Jack began laundering money for the mobster. He was smart. Hiding stolen money from the authorities was not a problem.

The man was impressed and decided that Jack was too valuable of an asset to allow him off the hook. The young man had little chance to defend himself or stop the pressure on him when the man could easily pull strings to get him expelled or worse. The possibility of selling jack's organs had been mentioned more than once. But the final straw had been when the man mentioned taking Jacks few remaining inventions to sell had he had enough and rebelled. He said he could just as easily ruin the man as the other could kill him. His robots were his babies, it had killed him to leave them behind.

He had their individual personalities saved on one overpowered flash drive and some downsized versions of his jack bots. Originally only models but modified to be fully functioning mini-jackbots. His parents had barred him from his lab and only allowed him to pack a few of his things. He grabbed his laptop, and a few gadgets the Wu detector, the models, what tools he had stashed in his bedroom and his clothes all in one trunk. As far as he knew his lab was probably gone, probably his greedy money grubbing parents had sold all his computers and his fleet of powered down robots for scrap, but his fleet were still with him on his key chain. He palmed the tiny thing feeling the cool plastic as he looked at Omi.

He felt a painful twinge, resentment flashed in his expression but then cooled. He inhaled deeply and then let it sink back into the back of his mind. Mostly he was tired. Exhausted actually. Dizzy. Maybe he needed to lay down. Oh how manly of him he was about to faint...

* * *

Omi watched as Jack wobbled on his feet and he stepped closer to grab Jack's shoulders before he could hit the floor. His own heart skipped a beat once again as he was so very close to Jack.

* * *

When Omi started puberty everybody expected him to develop a crush on Kimiko. She was pretty and the only girl within miles of the temple. Of course the little monk surprised everyone, not only did he hit a quick growth spurt at 14 and surpass the Japanese girl in height, but he had no interest in her more than a loyal younger brother might.

On the other hand, there had been a noticeable interest in other boy's. Lots of embarrassing questions about physical reactions, about what other boys were going through. Lots of interest in a certain genius in gothic attire. It wasn't outright discouraged. Even then Jack was starting to be more of a nuisance and less of a threat. Maybe with time he could have been convinced to join the side of good again, but secretly three of the monks hoped he never did. Jack as an enemy was like a buzzing mosquito. As an ally he was a ticking time bomb. Though they all felt a little bit guilty, but not enough to change their stance on Jack.

That was until the day they watched him limp away holding an obviously broken arm to his chest. He looked bad, but not like he was about to cry. Jack had crawled out of the rubble and set down his monkey staff. He just left it there. He opened the blades of his heli-pack and took off. Omi remembered being close enough to hear a whimper of pain leave him as he was jolted off the ground by the whirring blades, which seemed to have miraculously not been damaged the way their creator had been.

There was no tapering off of his appearances. No explanation. Nothing. He was just gone. The kids, went to check on him to find, nothing out of place, but the absence of life in the mansion was obvious. No servants, no jack bots levitating to and fro, the electricity and off and there was a for sale sign on the front gate. Had Jack fallen off the face of the earth? The only people who cared were the Monks and Wuya-but she only cared to gloat that he had finally given up on his pathetic dreams.

Omi had pined for Jack too. He became solemn and even more devout in his search for wu. It got to the point that Dojo and Master Fung were terribly worried. Though devotion to training and meditation were valuable, they should not be taken to a place where ones health starts to decline. Omi lost a lot of weight the first year after Jack disappeared.

Omi ate less, trained more, spent much of his free time in meditation. Mentions of Jack Spicer were kept to a minimum. Omi should not have been attached to the evil genius, not at this level. Everybody always knew of Omi's devotion to the side of good. They knew he wanted to save everyone, including those who had strayed to the Heylin side. Jack, Chase, maybe not Wuya. The witch was beyond even Omi's desire to save (especially in regards to her treatment of a certain albino who everybody had concluded was something more than a crush to Omi).

Then in his sixteenth year a bargain was struck between he and his master. Upon his nineteenth birthday, he would be allowed to go on a pilgrimage and allowed to find Jack. Then he would be forced to make a decision about his life. Assuming they still had Wu to hunt he would be expected to assist in anyway possible, but once the task of gathering them was complete he could appoint a successor to his position from a chosen few, and leave, or he could return and take up his mantle once more.

Omi was torn over it, but he had three years in which to debate with himself. He was a monk and his station did not allow for the feelings he had in regards to a certain someone. Still; friendship with that someone would be acceptable, and in Jack he always knew they would have a powerful ally despite what the others might think. The decision to go was made easier with all the support. Some gave him advice to temper him, while others (Raimundo) suggested finding the nearest flat surface and giving Spicer a reason to give it up. Being evil! Give up being evil. Rai totally didn't get punched in the face by a fiery tempered monk, sporting a long black ponytail, for suggesting ways to get Jack into bed to an impressionable and love struck Omi.

At this point Omi had wished he hadn't put any ideas into his head. A romantic entanglement was not in his plans. As much as his body wanted to defile Jack Spicer, his sensibilities could never allow it. Despite Jack's claims of evil, Omi had always seen a delicate lily wrapped in thorns. The thorns that the lilly had placed to protect itself. The same thorns that always ended up harming the beautiful flower more than anything else. Omi wanted to care for that spark of purity amidst the thorns to unravel the hate and hurt alike. Tainting Jack with lust would not help matters. Omi's love for Jack ran deep. Too deep for him to allow physical attraction to ruin it.

Still as strong as his will was, his imagination was running wild. Images of kissing creamy white skin. Tenderly carrying the fainted man to a safe place where he could then ravage him until they both were satisfied. It was unholy. It was unfair. Jack's pretty long lashes batted and he tried to reach for his head but stopped when he realized he was being held by his shoulders. He looked at Omi confused for a second before his eyes hardened and he pushed at the Monk's cotton clad chest. Omi let him go warily. Jack straitened his shirt before grabbing his Jacket from the table.

Jack sighed for about the hundredth time that day, "Lets go get some lunch. You're buying Cue-ball." Jack shouldered his bag, tucking his jacket inside it, and with some effort his legs didn't turn to noodles as he walked up the aisle to the exit. Omi followed trying hard not to allow his eyes to trace the contours of Jack's figure too much.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Xiaolin Showdown, but I always loved the show. I do not make any money writing fics for it. I think I want to ship Jack Spicer with every character in the series. I do have more a penchant for boy x boy, but i have no problem with boy x girl or girl x girl. I just really like Jack playing the submissive (a man can submit to a woman so there might be some boy x girl pairings eventually).

* * *

Andrew Cross was many things, a student, son of a successful entrepreneur turned multi-billionaire, openly gay, egotistical, and possessive. He'd had more than his fair share of lovers along the way and numerous one night stands. Considering his age quite a few more than his share of lovers.

He had not, however, been in love before. Not even now. He wanted Jack Spicer, wanted him bad, but he didn't love him. He was honest with himself, he knew once he had the Professor under his thumb, under his body naked, he'd grow bored. Still he didn't care. He wanted his play thing and someone else had eyes on that same toy. Someone aggravatingly strong, tall, bald and dare he say handsome.

He wasn't jealous. He was gifted in the looks department. He might even have been tempted to get this new guy in the sack, but there was choicer meat, soft tender, pliable, pale flesh. Beautiful red eyes and oddly fitting blood red hair. Andrew had a bit of a thing for the goth look. Not a look he himself would or probably could rock, but those goth boys were always the wildest in bed. Even as delicate looking as the older man was, Jack Spicer was not a docile wallflower. Andrew liked that sass. He'd enjoy breaking him and teaching that mouth to please rather than spew insults and commands.

Andrew pulled his phone out of his pocket and spoke, "Call Hector."

The phone line rang on the other end, "Hector, I need to speak with my Father."

The voice on the other end mumbled, "No, no, no I know he's in a meeting. I was hoping he could meet me for lunch when he was finished. I have some things to discuss with him regarding my professor...Yes hector...that one."

The person on the other end of the call said something and Andrew listened for a few seconds.  
"Just tell him I need to see him, We can have lunch at Mama Cuchina. He loves their lasagna. I'll be there in an hour."  
Andrew hung up on Hector. He knew his father would make time to see him. He always has.

* * *

Jack smiled to himself. Omi was chattering excitedly about his trip to the states, telling stories of his plane ride how strange it felt to ride over the ocean inside the jet rather than on the back of dojo, "It was like a massive bird that could glide. It was only slightly less bumpy than riding on Dojo's back."  
Jack was enjoying the company in spite of himself.  
"Yeah, yeah," He pretended to be annoyed as he pressed the button for the cross walk. They waited for the light to change. Jack scanned the street and no cars were coming so he shrugged and started to cross. Omi waited for the light to change.  
"Hey, hurry up," He called over his shoulder.  
"Should we not wait for the little walking man to light up, Kimiko warned me not to cross streets until the little man lights up." Omi protested.  
Jack blew out a raspberry, "Nothing's coming." He was halfway across when the light came and Omi ran to catch up.  
"See nothing happened, just make sure no cars are coming and try to not tie your shoes in the middle of the street." Jack made exaggerated hand motions tying a pretend bow.  
Omi shouted gregariously as he stepped onto the opposite sidewalk, "I think I will obey the signs of traffic, but I shall endeavor to not tie my shoes in the road!"

"Whatever," The shorter man shrugged, "What'cha want for lunch. I was thinking pizza, but maybe you would feel more comfortable having Chinese food."  
"A pizza sounds most appetizing," Omi nodded.  
"Well theres a decent place just down the street, you can get anything you can think of on your pizza," Jack expounded. Omi nodded again excitedly.  
Jack led the way to a small pizza parlor. It was quaint and maybe slightly dingy looking but they got a lot of business and Jack liked it reguardless. It was the lunch rush, but luckily most people didn't go there to sit and enjoy the questionable atmosphere. The line was mostly people picking up to-go orders.  
The girl at the counter saw him and smiled, "Hey Prof. You can have a seat and someone'll come get your order."

"Thanks," He mumbled. He was kind of a regular, and she knew his favorite booth; the one furthest from the windows in the dim corner. It was nice to get away from campus. It wasn't even that bad that he had company. Jack had always hated being alone. Hell, why else had he put up with Wuya all those years. He hadn't exactly had a loving home to go to every night after the showdowns and the fighting was over. His parents were cold. They threw him out before he was 18. He was lucky he was so gifted or he could have died on the streets.

Jack sat down in his favorite booth facing the windows. Omi joined him on the same side. Jack rolled his eyes, "Sit on the other side cue ball, or someone will think were on a date." he turned his head to hide his burning cheeks as Omi's arm brushed against his. Omi didn't protest and got up moving opposite of Jack just as the waitress aproached. She was grinning mischievously but she didn't say anything.  
"What can I get you? Your usual Professor...and you sir?"  
"We'll have a large pepperoni pizza and I'll have a cola," Jack looked from the waitress to Omi, "What you want to drink?"  
"Oh, I will have what you are having," he replied.  
"Two drinks and a large pie," The waitress mumbled as she wrote the order down. She looked up smiling, "I'll bring your drinks right over."

Jack nodded, noting her sidelong glances between the two of them. Today was going to be fun.

* * *

The room was dim. the blinds closed. The atmosphere seemed appropriate for a backroom deal, only this was no room in the back of a bar, or some shady abandoned warehouse. The room was stylish. The man sitting behind the desk was dressed smartly in a slick suit. He was staring at a computer screen. the prominent image was a photograph. Five young people in red and white in various martial arts poses. It looked almost like a screen shot taken from some action movie. Beside it a smaller photo of a certain young tech genius. On the other side of the desk a wickedly grinning man in a white pinstriped suit. His hair and the dark circles under his eyes making him look like his name sake.

"I have all the information you need to know, about the Xiaolin monks...About Spicer, I must be firm. He is a valuable commodity. I am afraid my price stands at no less than three hundred million."

"If you can deliver," I'll pay, "You are certain these friends of the young man won't interfere? I my own sources seem to think that the boy was somewhat a friend to them. I am aware his family has cut him off and have no desire to rekindle a relationship, but I need to be certain there are no other people who might come for him." The man behind the computer demanded

"Exactly what did you want him for," The panda asked.

"That is not your concern once I've bought all of his debt," The man's eyes narrowed, "I just need your assurance that nobody will come for him."

"No need to worry," The gangster held up his hands, "I was just curious. The boy is worth far more alive then dead." The man implored almost sounding worried.

"His value to me is my business," The man frowned.

"Anyway, there's no worry, anybody who might want to help him is powerless to do so." Panda shook his head. "He hasn't been in contact with any of those kids, even if he had been there's nobody that would stick their neck out for him."

"Fine, fine," the man turned his attention to the computer screen as he began hitting keys, "I've transferred half the agreed amount to your private account. The rest is yours when we have the boy."

"Very good," The other man said as his eyes widened just a fraction surprised the man didn't try to haggle the price lower. With the stroke of a few keys Jack Spicer was no longer his problem, and he made a huge profit at the same time.


End file.
